His Dark Angel
by 252020
Summary: What if Harry had been raised by Joe and Claire until Joe's imprisonment? How would this have affected and Harry and how will a 20-year-old Harry Potter affect Joe's plans when they meet again after his escape?


As he heard the car pull up outside he smiled. He could hear the excitement as the others made their way outside to greet him, but not him. He would wait. It wasn't time yet, soon though. For now Joe didn't even know he was there; he didn't know he knew Charlie. He didn't know what he could do…

He still remembered the first man he had seen die. It was nothing like in the muggle movies he had seen, it wasn't violent, nor was it peaceful. It wasn't even sad. It was beautiful, it was even better than he had been told it was in his early childhood. Death was perfection, just like Joe used to tell him.

"Harry?" A quiet voice called out from the doorway, drawing his attention from his reverie. Joey. "Aren't you coming down? Emma said you should join us." Harry doubted that. Emma didn't particularly like him. No it was Joey who wanted him there, and she had probably said he could fetch Harry if he wanted to, but Harry chose to ignore the Emma part of the statement.

"I have waited 10 years, I can wait a little longer."

"Oh…okay…Mom isn't here either." The boy continued, it was obvious he didn't want to go back down, not alone, and Harry gave in. He would do anything for his little brother.

"Mom got held up, Joe will make sure she gets here soon. Charlie already explained, remember?"

"Yeah… Why don't you call him dad? You said he wasn't bad, you said he loved me. But you won't call him dad even though you call mom, mom."

"You know that I am adopted, Joe was already in prison by then. He isn't my dad, to me he is just Joe."

"But he was the one who found you, you know him, you remember him." He said, not seeming to hear the steps coming up behind him, he didn't even seem to notice them. Harry did. Hence unlike his brother he wasn't surprised when Joe's voice echoed in the hallway behind him.

"Who are you talking to?" The voice was soft, kind, not at all what one would expect from a killer. It was nothing like the insane, high-pitched, voice that had belonged to Voldemort. No, unlike him Joe wasn't insane. Joe just understood death. He had taught Harry to understand it too, to see the beauty of it. Just like Poe did. But while Harry's heart swelled at the voice it made Joey stiffen before he ran to seek comfort and protection from his older brother. Joe still scared him.

Harry let his arm wrap around the boy as he came up to him, giving him a sense of safety, but his eyes never left the door. He couldn't remember ever feeling like this, the worry, the excitement, the pure exhilaration of seeing Joe again. Not even when he sought out and killed the Dursleys'. He didn't remember them too well, his mom and Joe had done a good job in trying to make him forget his years with them, but not good enough. He had gone after them for revenge when the wizarding war started, he let Voldemort and his death eaters take the blame. Though it hadn't been nearly as freeing as he had thought it would be, his first planned kill. There had been little beauty in their end and he hadn't been able to understand what he had done wrong. Now he knew. He had gone after them for the wrong reason, death was not about revenge, it was about something much more beautiful, it was about setting someone free. Joe had told him that, but he had forgotten after his mother decided to keep them separated.

Claire refused to allow Harry to see him after he was taken to jail. Joe had no claim on him either according to her. Harry was her son. The actual adoption hadn't gone though until after Joe's imprisonment. And she had to fight hard for him, especially after Joe's arrest had made the headlines. And legally she was right, Harry was hers, and Joey had never asked or showed any interest in his father. Hence she had kept her sons away from the man… that was about to change.

When Joe stepped though the doorway his breath caught in his throat as his eyes landed on the dark haired man next to his son. He didn't look much like the child he had known, just enough for him to recognise him. He was 20 now, he knew, but somehow he had never aged in Joe's mind, he had remained Joey's age, still a child. But Harry had become a man in his absence, and he knew very little about him. Joe had tried to have his following keep an eye on him too, but they hadn't been able to find him. He had disappeared to an unknown boarding school in Scotland when he was 11, after that he only came home every Christmas and summer, but other than that he had simply disappeared. Not even a phone call between Harry and Claire occurred during his long absences, there had been nothing to led them to him. He had thought he had lost him then, that they all had. He had been wrong. Harry was almost identical to the man he had envisioned the innocent child to become when he had first seen him on one of his business trips to England. A true fallen angel.

Harry had the same glimpse in his eyes that many of his followers had, but there was also intelligence, and power, there. More so than he had seen during his first once-over. Perhaps his angel was even better than he had dared to envision.

"My little Dark Angel, how good it is to see you." He finally said, a smile on his lips as he opened his arms for the man. Unlike his son Harry didn't hesitate, only stopping briefly to reassure a protesting Joey as he stood from the chair he had been sitting in, before he walked over an embraced him.

Harry was home.


End file.
